Tainted White Rose
by i am mi-chan
Summary: Summary inside. Sucky title I know. Leo x Byakuran


**Ohayo minna, this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic so I hope you like it. This is a one shot so this might be short. I know the title and summary suck but thats because I suck. If you think of a better title please tell me.**

* * *

_You know how in canon Byakuran had this worker named Leo, and it turned out to be Mukuo in disguise? What if that was the real Leo and not a fake, lets see how that turns out._

"Ohayo Leo-kun!" Byakuran greeted as a certain subordinate walked in.

"G-good morning Byakuran-sama," Leo greeted back.

"Leo-kun…" Byakuran whined. "I told you no -sama at the end of my name," he sighed.

"Gomenasai," Leo bowed.

"Anywho could you please lock the door." Byakuran may have said it cheerfully he smile betrayed it all. Once the door was locked Byakuran pushed a button on the table. All the windows doors, vents, and any means of escape wa sealed by a huge steel barrier.

"B-Byakuran-sama w-what are you doing?!" Leo asked desperately. When he saw the smile on his boss's face widen he shivered. He tried to back away, but was up against a wall.

Byakuran's smile turned into a smirk at this action. "Don't be scared Leo-kun, sit here." Byakuran patted the empty space behind him on the couch. Leo was hesitant but he had no other choice. First of Byakuran wa his boss, second he was stuck in here. Once Leo was seated Byakuran started the weirdest conversation Leo ever had."Ne Leo-kun have you ever kissed anyone?"

Leo almost choked on air. He stared at his boss with a 'what the hell' look' "N-no why do you ask?"

"Would you like to try?" Byakuran asked teasingly as he inched closer to the innocent subordinate beside him.

"Well I d-dont know. I n-never though of th-that-"

"It's either yes or no," Byakuran cut into Leo's rant.

Leo's cheeks flushed "I-I guess- I mean yes." He looked down at the floor with bright pink cheeks.

"Good," Byakuran said in a predatory voice. He pulled Leo towards him and kissed the latter on the lips. When he releases the bluette he noticed Leo's face was tomato red. He took this as the perfect chance to tease his prey. "Mmm Leo-kun you taste delicious, and that was only you lips. I wonder what else tastes good." He rested his hand on Leo's thigh extremely close to a certain area.

"B-byakuran-sama!" Leo complained.

"Ah ah ah, no more Byakuran-sama or else." To prove his point he inched his fingers closer to Leo's no-no zone.

Tears brimmed Leo's eyes, he tried to escape but it was all in vain. Byakuran pushed him into a lying position while the whitette comfortably sat on top of him. Tears finally began to leak. "You look so cute!" Byakuran cooed as he caressed Leo's puffy red cheeks. He ran his hand through the other's blue hair as he kissed Leo once more. "Don't cry Leo-kun. We'll have fun." He kissed the bluette's neck.

"Ngh… st-stop. Please Byakuran-sama!" he pleaded.

"I told you no more -sama. Now I'll have to punish you." As fast as lightning Byakuran gave his underling a hard slap on the cheek. Leo's face had a mark on it. His eyes stared in shock and blurry with tears. "Gomenasai Leo-kun I didn't want to punish you." Byakuran kissed the red mark and got of his soon-to-be-lover.

Leo sat up shakily asking himself "Why me?" under his breath. He looked at Byakuran through the corner of his eyes. then something crossed his mind. _Byakuran-sama always looks so beautiful_. He blushed at the thought and told himself he couldn't think of Byakuran that way. Afterall this is the same guy who just harassed him a few minutes ago. Byakuran must have noticed Leo's staring because he turned and smiled at Leo. The bluette quickly averted his gaze, but couldn't keep his eyes of the mass of white hair before him. _It looks fluffy kind like… snow_.

"Want to touch it?" Byakuran asked as if he read Leo's mind. "Come on." He grabbed Leo's hand and put it on his hair. He felt the other's hand gently comb through his hair, he liked the feeling. "Soft ne?" he only nodded and blushed cutely.

When Leo withdrew his hand he noticed a familiar scent on his hands. He smelled his hands "Coconut?" he looked suspiciously at the smiling figure before him. He stood on his knees so he was taller that Byakuran. He sniffed the mass of unruly white. hair. "Why does you smell like coconuts Byakuran-sa- I mean Byakuran-san. I can call you Byakuran-san...right" he asked nervously.

"What ever you want, as long as it doesn't have -amam in it," Byakuran answered a s he pulled Leo into his lap. "But preferably something with -kun."

"-kun? Lets see Byakuran-kun… no no." He went into deep thought. "Bya-kun? What about Bya-kun?" he looked up at his new lover.

"I like that, especially when it comes from your mouth," Byakuran chuckled. Byakuran began to began to take of Leo's shirt (No they aren't in their uniforms. If you want a visual so badly Leo is wearing black skinny jeans, with a navy blue shirt. Byakuran is wearing jeans with a skyblue sweater, with a white shirt underneath.)

"Byakuran-san what are you doing?!" Leo yelled like his life depended on it.

"Calm down Leo, we're going to have some fun. And we'll be up all night."

* * *

**And from there use your imagination. I know it's short right. Did you like it, please review and favorite. If not both then at least review, I like getting feedback. If I have grammar mistakes I know, I suck at grammar so deal with it. Anywho I'm going to start my next Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic which makes absolutely no sense but at the same time does; at least that's how I see it. Already have the first chap, just need to type it. Remember REVIEW. **

**~Mi-chan out**


End file.
